


My Universe

by secretsofMyst



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, and sometimes incorrect metaphors, don't make fun of the excessive space metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofMyst/pseuds/secretsofMyst
Summary: At the beginning Fushimi thought Yata was the sun.Fushimi could share his sun with other planets, but he could not stay once he realized his sun was only a planet after all.





	My Universe

_“I’m Yata! Yata Misaki.” ___

At the beginning Fushimi thought Yata was the sun. Yata’s family and him were merely planets faithfully orbiting their sun. A sun who beamed at him and warmed him up with a single look. A sun who brightened up his day just by existing. A sun who shone on him even when his back was turned and he didn’t believe in himself. 

_“After middle school, let’s move in together!”_

After a time, something happened to the other planets and Yata was a sun with only one planet. Fushimi was content. He had been willing to share with his sun's family, but Yata was his sun. Besides, if there was only one planet, he was almost equal to a sun in importance, right? Yata needed him as much as he needed Yata. 

_“I want power to protect those I care about!”_

When they joined HOMRA, Fushimi accepted the other planets orbiting around his sun. He was still the first, the closest planet. It rankled to lose his place as a semi-equal to the sun, but he was probably fooling himself on that count in the first place. It was a good reminder before he did something stupid. Now he remembered that the sun could also burn those who got too close. 

_“Why’d you betray us?”_

Fushimi could share his sun with other planets, but he could not stay once he realized his sun was only a planet after all. His planet had finally found its own sun and in the process Fushimi became a moon. A small, insignificant moon. His planet was the sort to have many moons, it had too strong of a pull for most to resist. For such a planet, a single moon was replaceable. Fushimi set himself adrift. 

_“Are you happy there, Fushimi?”_

Now he was more like a comet. His orbit was erratic and brought him to close to his abandoned planet’s atmosphere, he knew he would burn up if he ever truly collided with him. He flashed by both super suns regularly, the Kings, their loyal clansmen relegated to planets, moons, and asteroids. He felt like the only comet. No one to understand him. No one to orbit him. 

_“No, Mikoto!” ___

When a sun dies, it consumes the planets around it. The black hole draws in all the light and matter around it. His planet definitely acted like a black hole since that loss. Empty and absorbing all his abuse without reacting like he used to, as if Fushimi didn’t even register anymore. He wasn’t even a comet, he was space debris. 

_“I’m HOMRA’s vanguard!”_

Then there was a new sun to replace the old, his planet was so fickle. Nothing was permanent with him. Fushimi was glad his planet found a new sun if only because it meant he had been upgraded back to a comet. A foolish comet, trying too hard to get close to his planet again. Close to his certain destruction. 

_“You didn’t betray us, he was your King all along.” ___

He finally got too close, no denying it now. His planet had forced him back into being a moon. Though things didn’t quite go as expected. His planet loosely orbited this new sun. He had more time and attention for the lowly moon he had attracted. 

_“I don’t want to lose you again.”_

Maybe it was too simple to describe human relationships in terms of planets and moons, but Fushimi was sure of one thing, no matter where they were or what they were doing, Misaki was always his universe.


End file.
